Over the past 8 years, MD Anderson has made significant contributions to cancer clinical cooperative group trials, including robust accrual, scientific and administrative leadership, and mentoring young faculty to participate in and lead these important national trials. These attributes will be applied to the emerging National Clinical Trial Network (NCTN) with even greater emphasis through this Network Lead Academic Participant (LAP) grant, with the following overall aims: Aim 1) To provide robust participation in and accrual to Network group clinical trials targeting a broad range of adult patients with common as well as rare cancers; Aim 2) To promote best practices in the conduct of NCTN-sponsored clinical research and ensure high quality and timely submission of clinical trial-related data and materials as required by specific protocols; Aim 3) To provide scientific and administrative leadership within affiliated Network Groups, including protocol development, publication authorship, participation in Network committees / NCI Central IRB (CIRB), and attendance at Network Group meetings; and Aim 4) To mentor junior faculty, research personnel, and trainees in the leadership, conduct, analysis, and reporting of NCTN and other clinical trials. This LAP utilizes a Multiple Principal Investigator (PI) Plan to apply the demonstrated and complementary cooperative group leadership skills and expertise of 3 investigators: Dr. Cathy Eng, Dr. Kelly Hunt, and Dr. Ritsuko Komaki. In addition, investigators representing the disciplines of pathology, diagnostic imaging, gynecological oncology, surgery, and translational research will play key roles In cooperative group trial conduct and mentorship of young faculty. Oversight of trial accrual and data quality, fund management, centralized communications, and administrative support will be coordinated through the LAP Operations Center under the leadership of an experienced Program Administrator. An Executive Committee will ensure timely inter-Network group communications, effective study prioritizations, review and resolution of any accrual obstacles or data quality issues, and identification of junior facult across the institution as candidates for mentorship and/or leadership roles in Network clinical trials or committees.